


Nothing

by anon-j-anon (Anon)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon/pseuds/anon-j-anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>growing up in a mining family is nothing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing

growing up in a mining family is nothing.

Nero is a fool. All he needed was a little nudge, whispered words that Vulcan must be destroyed. Why Vulcan? it doesn’t matter which planet. as long as something is destroyed, as long as finally get to set the world on fire and watch it burn.

Nero is obsessed with his pregnant wife. it’s perfect. never thought the universe would ever present an opportunity like this, never thought the universe would lay worlds down like this. A conqueror. A conqueror to watch everything get sucked away to nothingness.

and the best part is no one would ever know. no one would know

going to die. it’s a given. but since dying is definite, will die matched against a great man, mark him an equal. old Romulan desire for honor still ingrained and either kill him or get killed. a good way to go instead of the nameless killed by that Vulcan. against a human who might go on to change the galaxy or might be killed by hands

growing up in a mining family is nothing.

nothing about protecting a mother. let the bitch scream while blood streams hair pulled she chose to marry him she chose to stay and let the bitch scream don’t lift a finger to help her

brother shame coward cries every time he lays one on him cries and pleads and begs to stop please stop coward not worth the spit on anyone’s feet. die or survive.

father never managed to kill him never managed to strangle the life out of him break his neck knife him never managed to do that. as a boy always helpless against fists and kicks though dodged and scratched and fought back with everything but always left with skull smashed in nose bleeding gut mashed together fingers broken knuckles oozing never managed to kill strangle kill strangle slice him open from stem to sternum splay open ribcage cut out the heart and drink the blood that’s there.

never managed to do that the bastard died in mines mother cried brother was relieved only burning anger that the universe got him first only burning rage that never got to fit the noose around his neck and watch the body hang from the ceiling with entrails dripping out.

Nero is a fool. his wife went up in flames when the world was consumed. moans and groans about pain about grief and sorrow. Nero is a fool. was so easy to lead and so easy to convince and so easy to jump into the black hole hoping to meet that bastard again to kill him and resurrect and kill and resurrect and kill in a hundred different incarnations. overshot the time, but that doesn’t matter. never was one to turn down a gift. it’s not revenge for self it’s just the cold arbitrary reality of death. and no one will know.

those years forged the metal and soul and ashes inside those years twisted every hope to be had but there is no rage anymore. rage is long gone. rage is not what allows precise calculation of the ambassador’s ship. Nero makes a speech.

Sneer. He is a fool.

the universe unleashed a madman in life. so return the favor. unleash a madman on the universe. watch the world burn. watch planets die. watch horror on people’s faces and it doesn’t matter. Nero rails and wails against the injustice of the universe but that has always been a fact and it does not change. the universe lays its treasures opportunities for the taking other Romulans honorable Romulans would conquer and create.

There is no point to conquering and creating. Destruction is a world. indifferent destruction as indifferent as brother coward who couldn’t take it but he would watch watched never helped never lifted a finger as bones smashed mining boots against ribs cracking resolving not to yell out and mother bleeding in a corner relief on her face that it’s not her so grateful it’s not her and that bitch will be fucking him tonight moaning fucking a monster fucking the face of evil and crying out and vow to leave the ship the colony the place go away go far away whenever wherever however

smarter than people think but still end up on a mining ship. following footsteps like a fate inescapable Nero probably does that to his wife in the end good that one more woman one more child was spared.

could have been great. wanted to be great, wanted to prove self to the world wanted to change but found inside rot set in his face that bastard’s face father’s reflected in the mirror and it is only a matter of time before the cycle begins again.

better to let the world burn than let it control and sink in claim better to kill everything better to destroy billions than that.

smarter than people think and know that past does not justify present actions. know. growing up in a mining family is nothing. no reason no rhyme no plan no sign no warning no life no hope no hate just nothing nothing indifference random arbitrary chaos. no revenge because revenge would be hunting him down and tearing out his larynx with bare teeth and sucking out his eyeballs but he’s already dead.

The universe unleashed a madman. one of many madmen. there is nothing particular about father that is not in others. arbitrary random uncontrollable mercurial.

wanted to be great but some cannot transcend. Why? no one knows. but places self with the great men because the only things known know is kill or be killed and in a fight of own choosing not a fight imposed a fight of own choosing an honor bestowed in a fight to the death to both killed and killer. when the human finally kills him satisfaction and nothingness.

Nero is a fool.

unleash a madman on the universe watch the events unfold feeling nothing except a desire to see everything collapse to nothing.

and the best part is, no one will know.


End file.
